Joey Froehlich Bibliography
Magazines Edited *1983 – Whispered Legends *1988 – Violent Legends Collections *1996 – The Fuel of Tender Years Short Stories *1978 – Miss April *1983 – A Writing for the Tombs *1985 – Survival of the Beast *1988 – Because of Me She's Dead *1988 – Crater Face *1990 – The Hermit *1993 – I Live to Wash Her *1993 – Graveyard Frolics *1994 – Freak and Son Poetry *1977 – Ill-Paid Serpent of the Forest *1978 – Goddess of the Stone *1978 – Dreams in the Dungeon *1978 – Faded Gold of Moons *1978 – Lion Wizardry *1979 – At the Sea *1979 – A Song of Archaic Sorcery *1979 – Violent Sea of Doom *1979 – Wooden Crate of Violent Death *1980 – Ride *1980 – Shadows of the Wood *1980 – Creatures *1980 – Ship of the Hundred Flames *1981 – The Funerals of Baby Lea *1981 – A Wild Sound of Gloom *1981 – Claimant *1981 – Bird-Song *1981 – Nightmares' Mutiny *1981 – Sorcery *1981 – The Forgotten Man *1982 – What Is Left *1983 – Innsmouth Trade *1983 – Cloth *1983 – Sunshine Banjos *1983 – The Music Out of Space *1983 – Belong *1983 – Haiku *1983 – Untitled ("...and I do not remember") *1983 – Untitled ("...and in misery") *1983 – We Rode Horses *1983 – Untitled ("He doesn't catch many birds...") *1983 – A Skeleton for the Trees *1983 – Black Mask *1983 – Dementia Powers *1983 – Skeletons of Mine *1983 – The Hell Dream Fence *1983 – The Place of Wings *1983 – The Fear *1983 – An Idea More Important Than Work Papers Could Be *1984 – Necromancer *1984 – Disciples of the Innsmouth Moon *1984 – Innsmouth Haunt of the Druids *1985 – Where There Is Nothing *1985 – The Blood of Pages *1985 – Mysterious Corn *1986 – Requiem *1986 – Corpses of the Car *1986 – Winter's Prey *1987 – Haunted City of the Fire Moon *1987 – Moon Boats Taken from the Earth *1987 – Singing Nightmares *1987 – Ethics and the Work Place *1988 – Untitled ("Bones washed up...") *1988 – Dealer of Obscurity *1988 – Death in 1936 *1988 – Dancers of Night *1988 – Gutter, Inc. *1988 – Haunted by Ill Spirits in Regions of the Black Throne *1988 – The Pestiferous Plague *1988 – Guns *1988 – Coffee Brains *1988 – Landscape *1988 – Vile Injuries *1988 – Vile Injuries II *1989 – The Boneless Doll *1989 – Brother Nightmare *1989 – The Year of the Green-Eyed Toads *1989 – Radicals Die Too *1990 – They Will Be Jewels *1990 – Long Ago *1991 – The Strange Picture of Club Grisly *1991 – Write Like a Psycho *1991 – The Beauty of His Wings *1991 – The Hacks *1991 – The Death of Madison *1991 – Freak Show *1991 – I Am a Lizard *1991 – Starvation Games at the Buzzard Reunion *1991 – Don't Ya Tell Me I Kicked You There *1992 – The Eternal Question *1992 – Death of Horror Poetry - or Kill the Peckers (with Steve Eng, W. Paul Ganley, Michael A. Arnzen, Wayne Edwards, Lisa Lepovetsky, Marge Simon, Ree Young) *1992 – Dreams of a Little Boy *1992 – I Failed the Man Who Ate My Dreams *1992 – Psycho Fire *1993 – You Can Never Have Enough Psycho T-shirts *1993 – Tombstone House *1993 – At Home in Ancient Smoke *1994 – Echo *1996 – Cuts in the Illusive Strait-Jacket *1996 – It Helps the Pain *1996 – Technology's Trance *1996 – The Cage *1996 – The Fuel of Tender Years *1996 – Break In *1996 – Summer Bones *1996 – The Violins *1996 – I Love Your Nightmare Eyes *1996 – Cold Wind Guitars *1996 – A Nighted View Before the Summer Comes *1996 – Lawyers of Night *1996 – The Sad Hermit *1996 – The Fear You Don't Remember *1996 – Parasite Window *1996 – Behind the Eyelid Dreams You Will Never See *1996 – Fossils in the Sand *1996 – Thanksgiving *1996 – Inspired *1996 – A Hunger for Brains *1996 – Voices *1997 – Ebola Zaire *1998 – Beloved *1999 – The Strange *1999 – Nightmare Roads *1999 – Near Innsmouth *1999 – The Aversion *2000 – Death in Any Other Company *2001 – She Took Me for Another Body *2002 – Basis for a Long Term Hell *2003 – Piranha/the poem *2003 – I Slept with a Snake *2003 – It's All a Matter of Style *2003 – Satan's Desire *2003 – These Bullets *2003 – The T-Shirt King *2003 – Grandmother Was a Card *2008 – I Found That Kindness Could Not Survive *2008 – Sunday *2009 – Hate to Lose My Teaching Job *2009 – Horror Haiku *2009 – The Chainsaws are Sharper this Year *2010 – Guns II *2010 – What Do You Think About the Tombstones *2010 – A Private Nightmare *2010 – Untitled (A lot of dead people...) Category:Author Bibliographies